


November 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl used heat vision to defeat two Smallville villains, she went to the Pig Pit with Amos.





	November 6, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

After Supergirl used heat vision to defeat two Smallville villains, she went to the Pig Pit with Amos and they smiled together.

THE END


End file.
